Phoenix Fire
Phoenix Fire is the eighth level in the console version of 007: Nightfire. It takes place at the Phoenix Corporation building in Tokyo, Japan. This is, by far, the shortest mission in the game since it can easily be completed in under 1 minute. Plot Speedrun Routes There are two different routes for this level depending on what category you're playing. The optimal any% route is very hard to do consistently but with practice it becomes doable. Like most levels, the route for No Clipping/OoB is much easier. Optimal Any% Route Move forward and right immediately at the start of the level and kill the guard wearing the red jacket. He will drop a frag grenade that is useful later in the level. Go to the wooden door on the right side of the room and perform a clip on the doorknob. You will fall out of bounds near the stairwell. Quickly navigate your way to the exit and press the action button to go to section 2. At the beginning of section 2, switch to the frag grenade you picked up earlier and go down the hallway on your right. Throw the grenade in the left corner at the end of the hallway and go through the door on your left. The grenade should explode and break the glass in the next room. Go through the broken glass and go through the next door. Make a left and quickly run past the Ronin. Make another left and perform a clip on a painting on the wall to your left. From here you can press get to the elevator and press the action button to get to the next section. A video of this clip can be seen here. Section 3 is very fast. Simply do elevator skip and move on to the next section. At the start of section 4, immediately strafe toward the shutter at the other side of the room. You can perform King Sheldor Clip to get around the shutter and end the mission early. Easier Any% Route The easier any% route is the one most people use in full-game speedruns. The first section is exactly the same, but the second section is different. After throwing the frag grenade, go through the door on your left. Press the action button on a nearby computer to open the elevator door at the end of the section. This is a few seconds slower than the optimal route but much more consistent since you don't have to clip on the painting. Before you move through the broken glass you have the option of picking up the Scorpion Rocket Launcher. Pick this up if you don't want to do King Sheldor Clip. The rest of the second section is the same as the optimal route except you don't clip on the painting. Simply go into the elevator at the end and move on to the third section. Section 3 is the same as the optimal route. Simply do elevator skip and move on to the next section. In the final section you have the option of doing King Sheldor Clip and ending the mission, or you can use the scorpion to blow up the window on the right side, then press the button on the computer to open the shutters. Then simply strafe toward the exit to complete the mission. No Clipping/OoB Route The route for No Clipping/OoB is very simple. At the start of the mission, move forward and right, then kill the guard in the red jacket. Pick up his frag grenade and move forward through the room. Go to the stairwell and kill the enemies with the Raptor Magnum as you're making progress down the stairs. When you get to the exit, press the action button to go to section 2. Section 2 is exactly the same as the "Easier Any% Route". Make a right at the start of the section and go through the door on your left. Throw the frag grenade to break the glass and press the button on a nearby computer to open the elevator. Pick up the Scorpion and move through the broken glass and go to the next room. Run past the ronin and enter the elevator to go to section 3. Section 3 is an autoscroller. Wait in the back corner and kill enemies as you see them. Disarm the satchel charges and they fall down. There is not much else you can do in this time. Use the scorpion to blow up the window on the right side, then press the button on the computer to open the shutters. Then simply strafe toward the exit to complete the mission. 00 Agent Route Most of this level is the same on Operative and 00 Agent. The only difference is that the door to the security room is locked on 00 Agent, meaning that you have to go around the long way to open the elevator door. At the start of section 2, make a right turn instead of going toward the locked door. Run past the ronin and make a left through the hallway. It is recommended that you kill the two guards near the ronin since sometimes they can throw a grenade that kills a civilian in another room. Then go to the next room and throw a grenade to break the glass. Go inside and press the button to open the elevator. This is the only difference in the level on 00 Agent, and a video of this section can be seen here. 100% Route The 100% Route for Phoenix Fire is exactly the same as the any% route because of Gold Medal Skipping . 007 Token Locations #At the beginning of the level, turn to the left and outside of the elevator lies a 007 token #At the beginning of the level, go through the wooden door on the right side and a token is sitting on a table in the next room. #At the start of section 2, make a left and the token is at the end of the hallway. #In the cafeteria in section 2. The cafeteria is through a door with a fork/knife symbol on it. #Inside a cubicle in room 70A toward the end of section 2 #Inside the security room in Section 4 #Behind a collumn to the left of the shutters at the very end of the mission. Trivia *Phoenix Fire is the shortest level in the speedrun for 007: Nightfire. *Phoenix Fire was the second level that Gold Medal Skipping was known to be possible on. *Activating a Ronin and ending the mission at the same time will allow you to control the Ronin after the mission complete screen appears. This is only possible on Chain Reaction and Phoenix Fire. *This is the only level in the game where you start with the Raptor Magnum instead of the standard PP7 or P2K. World Records